nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Grammar Cat/Help Needed: Death Animations and Descriptions
Hello there! I need your help. Yes, your help. You may be asking yourself "For what, why, how do I help, and what do I need? You sure I am capable of helping?" All these are answered below. For What? The Death (Nitrome games) article. Your help is need for gaining information necessary for the formation of this article's content. Why? In order to cover the general trend of how death is portrayed in Nitrome games, it is important to know all death animations of firstly: main characters; secondly: enemies; and thirdly: bosses. As death occurs in Nitrome's over 100 games, this will be a long task for me which you can greatly help speed up completion. How Did This Happen? I was revamping the Deaths (Nitrome games) article when I realized I would need a description and, to a less extent, pictures of main character death animations. As this would be a somewhat long task spanning several days, and I knew that everyone can kill a character, I decided to enlist the help of the community! You Sure I'm Able to Help? Well, I may be an optimist, but I am positively sure you can help! All you need to posses before hand is: *A Computer with a keyboard *Internet accesses (if you are seeing this, chances are you have this) *Basic English skills (you understand me? You got this then!) *Some time *Ability to kill characters **A screen capture program *And lots and lots of cookies cause I get hungry! What Do I Do? You got to User:Grammar Cat/Death animations and work on the current objective (at the moment, Objective 1). You pick a game and fill in the section by: *Describing the subjects typical death animation **You can either play the game and kill the character to see what to describe **Find it from some place on the wiki and paste it in *Describe any other alternate death animations (such as the character being electrocuted) **An easy way to do this is to check the game's template and run into any of the described components *Add an image of the death animation or, better yet, a gif of it. **You may find these on the wiki and you can paste them in What Will You Do For Me? I'll mention your name in a list to be congratulated on a blog post at the end of the projects completion of an objectives completion. If I think your work was outstanding, I will also send you a letter of thanks. In short, if you help me, I will not be ungrateful for your work but make sure it is known. What About Edit Conflicts? To avoid this, its best to add one section at a time and prepare the images to be placed beforehand. If you are in an edit conflict: Go back and copy the section you edited, reload the page, and paste it in. Closing words If you wonderful users could help me, I would greatly appreciate. There is little to no skills necessary for this task and every contribution will subtract from my workload. To make an anime reference to one of my favourite anime that you may laugh at nor probably heard of, and to quote one of its characters that you have equally never heard of (his name's Sky High, for your information), "Thanks and Thanks again!" Category:Blog posts